You Taste Nice
by Lyssar
Summary: A one-shot set in the same 'verse as You Make Me. Focusing on Kurt's appreciation of Blaine's lips.


**Author's Note:** I'm making it my goal to finish _Snowed In_ this month so I can start sharing it with all of you once October hits. In the meantime, I have a few other bits and pieces I can post!

This is a one-shot, set in the same 'verse as _You Make Me_. I'm calling the 'verse "Filling in the Open Spaces." This bit of fiction is dedicated to my friend Andy, who is known as ajanders over on Tumblr. I wrote this as a birthday present to her. She prompted me with: _How about…Kurt's appreciation of Blaine's mouth. Not necessarily in like a blowjob way, but kissing! KISSING and like touching lips and brushes of lips and yummm Blaine's lips._

And this is what happened :)

* * *

><p><strong>You Taste Nice<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mmm."<p>

"You taste nice."

Blaine's eyes shot open as he propped himself up, pulling away from Kurt slightly.

"Nice? Is that the best compliment you can come up with right now?"

Kurt smirked, his eyes alight with mischief.

"No. It isn't." He shoved at Blaine's shoulders, rolling him over and pinning him to the bed. Kurt pulled Blaine's arms above his head, wrapping one hand around both of Blaine's wrists. He lightly trailed his free hand down Blaine's chest.

"I think I'll show you," he whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine whined a little, fighting against Kurt's hold on his wrists. "Hold still," Kurt chastised, squeezing lightly. "You don't get to touch right now," he whispered, leaning forward to brush his thumb over Blaine's lips.

Blaine's brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to protest. Kurt silenced him by leaning forward, molding their lips together and sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned, trying once more to free his hands. Kurt pulled away, glaring at him. "If you're going to struggle, I'm going to tie you down," he said sternly. Kurt squeezed Blaine's wrists again, reaching across the bed to the nightstand and tugging open the drawer.

"Close your eyes," he ordered softly.

Blaine complied, relaxing into the pillows as his eyes fell shut. He tried to focus on controlling his breathing as Kurt tied first one hand, then the other, to the headboard.

"You good?" Kurt murmured, his lips brushing over Blaine's ear.

"Mmhmm," Blaine responded, wriggling a little. Kurt brushed his hair away from his forehead gently before leaning down pressing a kiss behind Blaine's ear. Kurt shifted on the bed, rising up on his hands so their only point of contact was his lips ghosting over Blaine's cheek.

"You know what I love most about your lips?" Kurt murmured, his mouth just a breath away from Blaine's.

"Do tell," Blaine said, sighing as Kurt's fingers began tracing a pattern behind his ear.

"I love..." Kurt began, running his thumb gently over Blaine's lips. "When you do this," he whispered, leaning forward to press his lips hard against Blaine's, drawing a startled squeak from his boyfriend.

Kurt pressed further, forcing Blaine's head deeper into the pillows and closer to the headboard. Blaine moaned, his hips arching off the bed. Kurt continued kissing him, reaching a hand down to press Blaine's hips back to the bed. Blaine whined, struggling against Kurt's firm hold.

Kurt pulled his lips away from Blaine's. "And I love when you do this," he whispered, trailing feather-light kisses along Blaine's jaw. He brought his free hand to Blaine's forehead, his fingers gently brushing away the curls sticking there.

"And when you kiss me here," Kurt murmured, his lips brushing over the skin beneath Blaine's ear before he sucked hard, leaving a purpling mark behind that he kissed gently before pulling away. Kurt shifted on the bed, arms now in line with Blaine's waist and his head hovering over Blaine's chest. "And here," he murmured, leaning down to trail kisses along Blaine's chest, nipping lightly at his nipples before moving lower, his mouth following the line of hair down Blaine's torso.

Blaine's hips bucked up as Kurt's mouth neared the waistband of his pants. Kurt smacked him lightly. "I told you to hold still," he chided. "Do I have to tie your legs down, too?" Blaine shook his head frantically, eyes wide as he opened his mouth to protest. Kurt laid a finger across his lips. "Ah ah," he said, shaking his head slightly. "No talking until I'm finished."

He crawled forward again, his mouth hovering over Blaine's as he whispered, "I love when you kiss me like this." Kurt leaned forward, brushing his lips gently over Blaine's once...twice...three times before pulling away.

He shifted slightly, lowering his upper body to rest on his elbows, his chest just barely touching Blaine's. "Those kisses are my favorite," he said quietly. "Do you know why?"

Blaine shook his head a little, eyes wide with curiosity and warm with love.

"Because I can feel how much you love me," Kurt whispered. "And when you kiss me like this..." He dropped down suddenly, his lips crashing against Blaine's before his tongue traced over the seam of his mouth, demanding entrance. Blaine moaned, his mouth falling open under the assault of Kurt's lips and tongue. Kurt's tongue traced the inside of his mouth, mapping out every spot before he pulled away, his breath coming in sharp pants.

"When you kiss me like that," Kurt said, breathless. "It makes me feel like you're trying to memorize the way I feel underneath your tongue." He leaned down, brushing his nose against Blaine's. "I love that you'll do silly things, like give me eskimo kisses or make me pinky swear when we make promises." Blaine rolled his eyes, a flush creeping up his neck as he shifted on the bed.

"But what I love the most," Kurt murmured, lowering his head so his lips rested against Blaine's neck. "Is feeling your lips move as you talk to me, as you kiss me, as you muffle your moans in my neck." Blaine shivered, sighing softly as Kurt pressed kisses down his neck, his mouth resting at the hollow of Blaine's throat before he rose up on his arms once more.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, reaching forward to free Blaine's hands.

The moment Blaine's arms were free, he reached up, yanking Kurt's face back to his and kissing him fiercely, one hand buried in Kurt's hair while the other pressed on the small of his back, pulling Kurt's body tight against his. They were both breathing hard when Blaine finally pushed Kurt away, burying their faces in each other's necks, inhaling the scents of sweat and cologne and the unique scents of one another.

Kurt levered himself up on one arm, brushing Blaine's hair away from his face with the hand of the other. "Was that better than just saying 'you taste nice'?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

Blaine laughed lightly, reaching up to tug Kurt's face to his once more. "Much better," he murmured against Kurt's lips. He kissed him lightly before pulling him closer, his lips brushing against Kurt's ear.

"I think it's time for me to return the favor," he whispered, flipping them over so he hovered above Kurt. "But I think I'll focus on the taste of another part of your body," he said, eyes alight with mischief.

Kurt's brow furrowed for a moment before comprehension struck.

"_Holy **shit**_, Blaine-"


End file.
